User talk:Messi1983
__TOC__ Main Page Tweaks Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. With the announcement of GTA 5 today, I noticed that the main page of your Wiki could use some tweaking to perhaps improve it a little bit. Would you be open to changes? One of the things I would suggest is that instead of presenting the news on the main page like it is currently is that you set up a news system using blogs like can be found on many popular gaming Wikis such as Fallout, and many other. The benefit if this is it allows you to quickly update the news as well as being able to discuss the news. Please let me know your thoughts. - Wagnike2 17:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I think I also suggested this aswell. I think it would be a great idea maybe have it placed above the feature photo. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 17:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :* Yep, that's ideally where it'd go. - Wagnike2 14:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :* What I'll do is when I get some time, I'll work on a new proposed main page for you guys on a sandbox wiki, and then I'll submit it to you for your approval first, might be about a week or so till I get to it. - Wagnike2 15:54, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :* Finally got around to working out a proposal for this, took awhile to get it approved by my bosses, but anyway - proposed main, as you can tell it's a lot more slick and stream-lined. It hasn't been completely customized for GTA yet, but let me know if this is something that interests you. - Wagnike2 21:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I actually like the way that looks as the main page could do with refreshing. Dan the Man 1983 23:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::As you can tell, I went ahead and implemented this. I'm not quite finished with the last two sliders, but I should be by the end of the day. I have to step out to run a couple errands, but I just wanted you to know in case you popped on here and saw a few broken things. - Wagnike2 21:07, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Licence infringement Hi Dan. Unfortunately I bring news of another licence infringement. Your Grand Theft Auto V page was created on March 21 2011 as a partial copy of our page on the same date. Several of the bullet points are copied wholesale from GTW, with no attribution given. It seems that the editor copied the GTW page then made edits themselves, which doesn't cancel out the need for attribution. Those bullet points still remain on the page. Because of the excitement around GTA V, I'm not going to demand you remove them (that would just be cruel), but could you please provide attribution via a reference link? Thanks - Gboyers talk 13:44, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry Gerard, did not realise that until now. Thanks for telling me. Dan the Man 1983 15:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::What I've done is delete the hints and guesses section, as the page should only be for definite information relating to game. Dan the Man 1983 15:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC) User:OleKristus This guy need to be warned, mainly because of creating characters that does not existent; Like here and here. -- Ilan xd 11:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I wish i could join and helped. Xbox360Fan4 13:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Oh great! I wish i could join this! OK! I'm back Hi Dan, the L.A. Noire Wiki is pretty quiet now and I have a couple of admins that seem to be handling the activity so I now have time to help this site out again and start editing properly. I think since a lot of the problems with this place have been solved I'd actually be able to enjoy editing it and with the GTA V trailer coming on Wednesday this place will probably be very busy so I thought now would be a good time to come back. I'd happily be a bureaucrat again, I remember you and Jeff saying you'd give me my rights back if I decided to return, but that's up to you and Jeff :). Tom Talk 16:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I do recall saying that. We're going to need the extra set of eyes too. I'm going to go ahead and repromote to administrator so he can get back to work, Dan, you can do either do the bureaucrat promotion or start a community discussion. Jeff (talk| ) 18:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :). Tom Talk 19:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) B'crat Great, thanks :). Tom Talk 16:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC) San Andreas Where did you find out that GTA V is set in the whole of San Andreas? Tom Talk 17:46, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Here, and IGN also states it, as does Wikipedia and the license plates in game. Dan the Man 1983 17:50, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that, along with the Tommy Vercetti thing, is just specualtion, Los Santos is the only city officially revealed so far so I think we should, for now, just say Los Santos, the license plate means the state of San Andreas exists but doesn't mean that the rest of the state appears, I hope it will be the whole of San Andreas though. Tom Talk ::I must say on first impressions I am disappointed though. I WANTED VICE CITY BADLY. We only left SA and LS two games ago. Dan the Man 1983 17:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I wanted Vice City too, but Los Santos looks amazing. Tom Talk 18:00, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Anyways I am searching for more comfirmation on location. Until then, the page says Los Santos for now. Dan the Man 1983 18:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) The protagonist is kinda old. -- Ilan xd 18:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I know, stupid. Dan the Man 1983 18:06, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::He only looks about 40. Tom Talk 18:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::He also looks Mafia too. Dan the Man 1983 18:13, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Tommy This Tommy Vercetti rumor is really getting on my nerves, because it will not be Tommy, the game has a modern setting, this means Tommy would be 60, does the man look like a 60 year old to you? its a new GTA Era so like it always has been it will be completely new characters and a completely new protagonist, but people won't accept that. Tom Talk 18:07, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :It is clearly not Tommy. So any information on it being Tommy will be deleted straight away. Dan the Man 1983 18:10, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::We just add in information what we know for now, not speculation, or rumours. Dan the Man 1983 18:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Thats what I'm doing, everywhere seems to say its Tommy though, they don't seem to think about it, they just see a white guy and think Tommy. Tom Talk 18:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think it is time we added notices. Dan the Man 1983 18:19, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree, maybe something on the GTA Wiki news section of the main page, just explaining that all speculation will be removed and that Tommy is not the protagonist etc. could you do it though? I'm a bit busy right now. Tom Talk 18:22, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::What about him make people think that the guy is Tommy anyway? -- Ilan xd 18:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I do not know. Anyways I have added hidden notices for people to read. They can only read it when editing the page, just so it reminds them not to add in rumours or speculation. It also clearly states not to add Tommy as the protagonist. Dan the Man 1983 18:27, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Looks fine Dan, hopefully that'll work, I'll add some to the protagonist page too. Ilan people see a white man with short black hair who is possibly Italian American, they just assume its Tommy without thinking logically about it. Tom Talk 18:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah that page needs those notices more. Dan the Man 1983 18:31, November 2, 2011 (UTC) New User Hi, i am new here and what is there i can do? and if you dont mind can i do a collage on GTA V titled as "GTAV ERA" or something. By the way i am an experienced user as i ahve rollback (trusted user) rights on the Battlefield Wiki. I joined because the GTAV Trailer Sparked my interest. Zephalian 05:38, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome :) Do as many edits as you wish, aslong as it is within policy. Dan the Man 1983 05:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks i hope i can contribute as much here as over in the BFWIKI (1,450 Edits) Zephalian 05:41, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Cool, feel free to ask me any questions when you need help. Dan the Man 1983 05:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Suggestion: I advise that you don't put seperate release dates for Consoles only PS3,XBOX and a seperate one for PC. Zephalian 05:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Dan. Some guy inserted obscene text in your profile over at LA Noire wiki. Ilan reverted it, and I blocked him. He's over here too. You should block him before he can do any more damage over here. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 15:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Image Licenses Can you add Template:Gtav screenshot to MediaWiki:Licenses and fix "bogt screenshot|A screenshot of the Ballad of Gay Tony" to "tbogt screenshot|A screenshot of The Ballad of Gay Tony" sorry for my bad English -Ultorultor 11:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I've taken care of this. Jeff (talk| ) 16:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) English Are we supposed to use American English or real English on the Wiki? I'm not really sure because while most GTA games are set in the US and Wikia is American, GTA is made by the British. Tom Talk 22:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, that makes sense. Tom Talk 23:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Ok but which user didn't I tell, I thought I'd told everyone I'd blocked. Tom Talk 16:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah, sorry. I have improved with that though, thats my first slip up with informing users of blocks. Tom Talk 16:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) GTA 5 Wishlist Can you unprotect it so I can add an idea on it please?White&Gold 15:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Question Why are you deleting all the scripts? hey when you said delete all scripts did you mean post phone call scripts too ::All scripts. Dan the Man 1983 22:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Poor Template Colors Hi i was wondering why across the wiki on most template's especially nav and infobox's they are poorly visible especially the label parts and it obviously makes hard to see some of the vital information contained within within them due to the the colors that dont work well with each other. ? :Edit: without changing anything you could just add a color to text then it would be clearly visible (this is for infobox's) Grand Theft Auto V Developers Rockstar North Publishers Rockstar Games Release dates PS3 ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 ----'Xbox 360' ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 ---- PC ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 Platform PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 PC Engine RAGE Protagonist Unknown Location Los Santos Setting 20?? Grand Theft Auto V Developers Rockstar North Publishers Rockstar Games Release dates PS3 ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 ---- Xbox 360 ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 ---- PC ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 ?/?/ 2012 Platform PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 PC Engine RAGE Protagonist Unknown Location Los Santos Setting 20?? : :Yeah I noticed that myself. The font needs changing to a colour which makes it easier to read on the eyes. Dan the Man 1983 19:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::This is the kind of thing that I was asking about, :-) . I'll work on a fix for it early in the week. - Wagnike2 22:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC)